Chaos: The Gap Between Heaven and Earth
by Eorendel
Summary: AU. Creatures from wonderful dreams and from the darkest nightmares exist among us. Unaware of that secret world, Kagami encounters more than once an immortal being that seems drawn to him. Monsters, vampires, werewolves, demons and gods were nothing more that myths and urban legends. The story of two lonely souls begin in the 21st century but when does a tempestuous story end? BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket it belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Blessed be his mind for creating the manga.

**Pairing:** Kagami x Kuroko (in the far/near future?). Also, there might be side pairings. Maybe. Probably. Yeah.

**Warnings**: Boys Love. Violence. Bad language. Soft gore (is that even possible? Lol).

**Full summary:** Creatures from wonderful dreams and from the darkest nightmares exist among us. Unaware of that secret world, Kagami encounters more than once an immortal being that seems drawn to him. Monsters, vampires, werewolves, demons and gods were nothing more that myths and urban legends. The story of two lonely souls begin in the 21st century but when does a tempestuous story end? BL. AU. KagaKuro.

**A/N: **A song, a show, a quote and an old paper of notes of mine brought this story to life. I'm really excited for it. And for once, it's already planned D: However, its progress and speed of updates depends solely of outside factors (meaning my freaking classes… afsadsfsadf!). Anyway, I hope you approve of this first installment. It's a prologue of sorts? And for the first time in a long time, I'm pleased with the outcome. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

•••

The first time Kuroko saw Kagami he wore black headphones, and there was a piercing in his brow, his clothes were dark with a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt under a black jacket. His body language just like his clothes screamed _back off_. It was a new trend those days in America. Kuroko was visiting a friend in L.A. at the time. He usually didn't take any particular interest in anybody but then, in the crosswalk beside that teen Kuroko found himself observing, more intently than normal. Kuroko was good at guessing people's age, it could be said it was one of his 'skills'. He observed people really closely to know things that even they didn't know about themselves. The redhead was around sixteen, but his eyes showed the harshness of a hard life already.

Kuroko was extra careful to not raise suspicion from the young human; he masked his presence from the street and observed, with the few moments the crossing signal could provide him, the boy beside him. Chains hung from his jeans, and dark leather wristbands with spikes adorned his forearm. A backpack, also black, was loosely hanging from one of his shoulders. He looked like a potential delinquent, Kuroko concluded. He also thought that it was silly to use black in the middle of the day but he agreed that that kind of clothes went well with his sharp facial features.

He tore his eyes away from the teen for a moment, pensive as to why he was giving attention to this stranger but his attention was brought back by the sound of a ringtone. The teen pulled out a cell phone. The talk was brief and strained. Kuroko listened to it, albeit a bit awkwardly, he still didn't know why he was so interested in an unfamiliar person. Nonetheless, he heard it. It was a discussion of sorts and the terrible grimace in the teen's face gave away his opinions about what they were talking about. At some point, the one in the other line said something that the teen simply couldn't take anymore. Kuroko stood there a bit startled at the smashed cell phone on the ground. The teen was fuming and it was plain obvious his anger hadn't subsided one bit.

Kuroko stopped himself before he could say a word. He was shocked at himself, was he really going to talk to the boy? It was an unspoken rule of his, he didn't interact with humans unless necessary. It was the best for both parties; he had learned it the hard way. But now, there, beside that boy in a foreign street of a distant country far away from his homeland, he found himself with the agonizing want to comfort him. But the teen was already leaving, his back hunched and with his music full blast to drown down his feelings. Kuroko stood there, watching him leave, feeling a strange sensation. Kuroko at that moment didn't know that that tall angry teen would change his entire life in the future.

•••

It was the twenty first century; the panic over the end of the world was fading quickly. Kuroko watched the news with emotionless eyes from his seat at the table; the Israeli-Palestinian Conflict was escalating severely. People were about to kill each other. Humans were really advancing as a civilized society? Kuroko always wondered; he remembered the Middle Ages and it was hard to tell from the behavior of humans if they'd progressed at all. Then again, the Renaissance came after, and humans became a little bit more than animals. Kuroko slurped his vanilla milkshake deep in thought when someone across him poked his forehead with a cold finger.

"What's wrong? You've been worrying about something since earlier." Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kuroko's best friend, smiled showing his teeth.

Kuroko stared at him for a moment, "What's the point of life?" Ogiwara's smile fell immediately afterwards, "I like to think there is no real point. Despite that, I think that it's not just a preface of "live until you die". More so for creatures such as ourselves, everything around us is composed of impermanent objects wandering temporarily through the space of time. And-"

A groan interrupted Kuroko, "Oh no." Ogiwara groaned again almost miserable, "Spare me your existentialist talk tonight. We came here to relax! You came from the other side to the world so let's take it easy today please?" Ogiwara pulled down his sunglasses, staring pleadingly at Kuroko with his red crimson eyes.

Kuroko didn't seem put off by the blunt comment and nodded, "I guess I'm still confused by something that happened before."

"Mm?" Ogiwara pulled up his sunglasses before anyone from the bar could see his eyes.

"I can't say I met him," Kuroko set aside his milkshake, "But I can't help but wonder about his life."

"What do you mean?" Ogiwara sipped from his beer, "Kuroko, did you fell for him?" he teased and then he frowned at Kuroko's silence.

"I don't think that's it." Kuroko was serious and Ogiwara sweat dropped. "I'm joking, you know? Anyway, what is he?"

Kuroko said reluctantly, "Human."

The beer Ogiwara was drinking almost choked him, "What?"

Kuroko sighed without expression, "I told you that's not it. I just found him interesting for some reason that's all. I'm not going to meet him again anyway."

Ogiwara didn't mention the fact that Kuroko sounded disappointed. To change the mood of the rocky start of the conversation Ogiwara began to talk about the work of his company, the new things his clan had faced in the past years and finally about the plans he had for them for the rest of the week that Kuroko was going to spend in America. Kuroko began to forget about the encounter he had early that day. Ogiwara was one of his oldest friends. They had met around the middle of 16th century in Spain when the discovery of the New World was still a hot topic. They were talking amiably when Ogiwara's face changed, a scowl replacing his smile. He barely kept in check his natural instinct to bare his teeth at the source of his discomfort.

Kuroko calmly glanced at the door, "Ah."

A tall, very familiar, man strode to their table, "What's up Tetsu?" he beamed happily and when he turned to Ogiwara, his face was everything but friendly and regarded him with little interest…, or hate, "…bloodsucker parasite."

_Here we go again._

"Oh fuck you, Aomine. Why the hell are you here? Kuroko and I were just fine before you brought in your stench!"

Normal humans had basic fundamental instincts when it came to dangerous things. Two very dangerous creatures were close by and they were kept away by an invisible leash. They didn't watch as Ogiwara's fangs were noticeable when he spoke or the change in Aomine's dark eyes to yellow animalistic ones; a characteristic of his kind.

"Say more and I'll fucking make dogs piss and fuck your backyard up for a year."

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Try me."

"Enough you two." Kuroko sighed, why werewolves and vampires didn't get along, "People are here, remember?"

They glared at each other some more before deciding to listen to the voice of reason.

Glad that both were finally behaving Kuroko asked, "Aomine-kun, it's good to see you. It's been a while since we last saw each other."

Kuroko paid no mind to Ogiwara's scoff and Aomine decided that Kuroko was more important than the bloodsucker, "We were securing the North American area since with all the fuss humans are making lately there had been hindrances for the younger ones. We're about to finish, so we decided to sightsee. I caught your scent nearby and decided to drop by to say hi."

"Good, you're done here. Now leave." Ogiwara interrupted glaring daggers at Aomine.

The tall male turned and seethed, "Why don't you leave so Tetsu and I can have a nice time free of pests?"

"I won't. Kuroko came to visit _me_." Ogiwara looked triumphant that only made Aomine angrier.

Kuroko's patience wore off, he stood calmly from his seat, "I'll do a favor for us all and call it a day."

The other two looked confused for a second but quickly regained his senses when Kuroko walked out of the establishment. They both hurried after him. In the street, Kuroko gazed at the starry sky. America's sky felt different from his own back home. It was something strange, staring at the full moon his thoughts were brought back to his early meeting with the teen. Kuroko sighed, he needed to ponder this matter in a quiet place, and maybe his hotel room wouldn't be trashed by his two friends. They were arguing again and it was more than clear that they were going to follow him. That was the end of the day and the beginning of the change of their fates.

•••

Kuroko didn't fall in any category known to men. His first memories were a forest filled with mist, alone in the damp dark forest of an unknown place in the deepest part of the land that someday would be called Japan. For some reason, he knew things, what to do and how to move on and live through life. But, despite him knowing things about others, he didn't know anything about himself. Kuroko didn't know what he was, or if there were others like him in the world. He lived among the humans most of the time but he was a passing existence to them just like their short lives were to him. The first hundred years of the beginning of his life, which were only memories of him existing consciously, gave him a clear answer. He wasn't like the people around him. They lived and died too soon. Death was something foreign to him. Something that seemed almost impossible to reach and too tempting to reject.

After a few hundred years, news of a different world reached Kuroko's ears. For him, time was nothing more than a simple indicator; there was nothing to stop him to explore the world. At first, his original plan was to search for people like him. During his life, fables and tales of all kinds were told to him by others but he had never met someone like him. _A real monster_. Kuroko in those days was desperate to achieve something. A ghostly voice guided him towards the coast, towards a world that slowly would fill his mind and soul bit by bit, that would answer his most needed question, _what am I?_

His first meeting with a supernatural being was in the center of the Chinese land. There he came across a green dragon and his first and disappointing meeting with the Grim Reaper.

•To Be Continued•

**A/N:** Don't ask me why a bar serves milkshakes (lol).

Thanks for reading!

Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Click my profile, and click the first link at the bottom. Every time. Yup. I'm not kidding. Don't laugh, I'm for _cereal_.

I'm very sorry but due to my classes my updates will continue to be irregular (I can't wait for Christmas! D: I want vacations and time!). I apologize beforehand for the schedule in the next weeks *sad face*.

And if you want to, I recommend this song for ambiance, especially for the last part *smiles*. It's in soundcloud paste this at the end /parachutermusic/forest-lights

Please, enjoy :)

•••

Days passed slowly as Kuroko's journey progressed through the Asian continent. Most of the time, he didn't meet people in the green forests but when he did, what he found were only small communities of few people. Kuroko could speak their dialect and understand what they meant. He learned that he could understand anything he wished. Sunrises came and went, and the meaning of his journey began to fade away. Doubts assaulted him, what if there weren't really creatures like Kuroko? What if the things he heard were simply lies? The uncertainties weighted him down to a point where he stopped hearing the whispers that guided him wherever he went.

Kuroko lost his way on the afternoon of his 87th day of journey. He wished for the voice to come back but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't summon it. He didn't know what to do. For the first time since his existence began, Kuroko felt desperate. He tried to handle it. He tried to suppress that cold grip clenching his heart. A few days passed, and his frustration only grew. Kuroko reached a point when he didn't even know when was awake or sleep. It was that moment when he reached the summit of a small mountain in the thickest part of the forest.

A heavy coat of mist spread everywhere around him. Plants and trees were hidden behind the gray layers of condensed water. Kuroko kept on walking despite the dangers that could happen. At some point, Kuroko noticed the sudden stillness that enveloped him. Not a single sound was heard. The rustle of leaves or the minuscule crawling of insects was muted by something. Bit by bit, waking up from a reverie he didn't know he was in, Kuroko noticed the deep hollow in front of him. The crystalline river bellow didn't make a sound. He was mesmerized by the discovery, confused and excited; his heart sped up its rhythm while his eyes never left the abyss bellow. The voice he thought had abandoned him whispered its inaudible words again.

The silence broke as something inside the hollow stirred awake, the ground shook as the chilling sound of something supernatural thundered through the air. Not only the sound came back like a wave breaking with the flow of the river bellow against rocks, or the natural sounds of the forest, but also the frightening roar of a beast. Boulders rolled down into the river while Kuroko took several steps back as a huge green scaled creature crawled in front of him. It stood gazing with raging jade eyes at Kuroko. Its body glimmered with the weak sunrays that pierced the mist. Its imposing horns were tilted backwards while its head was slightly up, its claws bore deep into the soil below. It growled.

Kuroko was still stunned by what was happening. He felt an indescribable joy, like the feeling of meeting an old friend for the first time in a long time. He knew that the creature was something like him and it made him extremely happy but he also felt something else. Kuroko for the first time experienced fear. Breathing was becoming a problematic task for him. His body felt heavy and he was shaking for the assault of the emotions inside his chest. It growled darkly again.

Kuroko took a step back just as the green dragon began to shorten the distance between them. It lowered its head, the green scales of its body gleaming like fire. In a swift movement the dragon charged forward forcing Kuroko to dodge to the side. He fell on the ground and the dragon immediately hovered above him, it breathed in, tasting something coming from Kuroko, and it made something Kuroko would never forget. It bared its teeth as if smiling in thanks for its next meal.

•••

Kuroko wasn't really sure what happened after the creature attacked a second time when he was laying helpless on the ground. He could only remember flashes of parts he knew he wanted to forget. Enough evidence was his tore clothes and traces of dried blood on his skin. Even so, there was a more important matter that required his full attention. He wasn't in the wilderness anymore. He was inside a hovel. The sunrays of the morning were coming in through the cracks of the wood of the walls. He was trying to set his mind in order when something outside came closer to where he was. The thin door squeaked open allowing a tall man inside. The man stared at Kuroko and Kuroko stared back.

They didn't say anything for the longest moment of their lives; both would agree afterwards that, in couple of hundreds of years, it was the most awful and awkward meeting ever.

Birds chirped outside while the silence made its nest inside the hovel. Kuroko wasn't concerned about the silence; he was fascinated by what he was seeing. He had never seen green hair before. A wild thought occurred to him, maybe that man had spent a long time sleeping in leaves inside the forest so long that his head had tried to imitate its surroundings, but he refrained from guessing more since it seemed that the man was offended for some reason.

"Your thoughts are really loud." He said in distaste.

"…I'm sorry?" Kuroko was taken aback by the comment. Maybe, the leaves of the forest had also affected the man's sanity!

"You really need to learn manners and how to think quietly." The man seemed to grow upset and it seemed also that he was regretting something, "I should have just left you there."

Kuroko wasn't following the man's train of thoughts.

The man sighed, "You can call me Midorima. What is your name?"

Kuroko was about to say the name the humans used to call him by when Midorima stopped him by raising his hand, "I don't want that name."

Again, Kuroko was at a loss, what did Midorima want from him?

Midorima sighed again, "We'll figure out that later. You must be hungry. You have slept for three days after all." In the middle of the room he placed a pouch full of vegetables and then he proceeded to make a soup.

They didn't say much after that and the few words they exchanged came from Midorima's mouth. Just as Kuroko tried to make a question, Midorima had already the answer. Kuroko pondered the words that Midorima had said to him. Kuroko then tried to 'think quietly'. Much like anything else so far in his life, the soundless voice guided him in his task. Slowly, the words he was thinking on began to fade. Kuroko confirmed if the thing he was doing was correct when he asked something and Midorima was taken aback at the sound of his voice.

"What?"

"I asked, if you lived here." Kuroko said in a neutral tone. And by how Midorima reacted, proved that his little practice had provided good results. The words were still there, and it was difficult to manage them. He needed to practice with complex thoughts but he was tired and it was amusing seeing Midorima's stupefied expression. "You… I wasn't sure… but you aren't really a human."

Kuroko tilted his head questioningly, too tired to voice his thoughts.

Midorima said tactlessly, "You reek like a human."

Kuroko guessed that it was to be expected since he always had close contact with them.

"It's not just your smell." Midorima frowned, "Your scent is almost nonexistent."

Kuroko frowned, thinking long and hard. Then, he attempted to speak but Midori beat him to it.

"Are you trying to find your own self and the answers to your creation since you don't know anything?"

He nodded.

Midorima stared at Kuroko, "Good luck."

Kuroko could feel that he wasn't really meaning it.

"The mentality of humans is terrible. I can conclude that due to your interaction with them their stupidity must have infected you. Pretending to think the way they think is nothing more than a lie. There is no need for you to know who you are. The only thing you need to find is a purpose of your own, and live up for it."

Kuroko was speechless in more ways than one. He couldn't believe the things that Midorima said were actually true. Thinking back, he had always had problems adjusting to them. The way they thought was too unsatisfactory. The answer Midorima gave him soothed his soul. The world seemed just a bit brighter. Meanwhile Midorima was scheming something in his mind. He poured the soup in two cups and gave one to Kuroko. But Kuroko was also insecure, was really that the answer he was looking for?

"Have you ever seen someone die?"

_…And it got morbid all of a sudden…_

Kuroko stared blankly at Midorima, "No."

"Do you know what is to die?"

"No." Kuroko wasn't sure about anything anymore if that wasn't clear enough for Midorima to understand.

"I guess you are nothing more than an ignorant fool that happens to be immortal then."

Kuroko really wished that he would stop the casual insults he used when he spoke.

"I am Death." Little did Kuroko know about Death by that time, but there he was, a tall man with a strange color of hair that liked offend people, "I met you because I was doing my job. Only that you didn't die. You were a mess and I got just on time before Jade ripped your legs off."

Kuroko grimaced, flashes of memories surfacing in his mind.

"You disturbed its resting place. That one offence was enough for him to kill you. That's why he attacked you. What else could you expect?"

Kuroko asked, "Is he yours?" Midorima was allowing Kuroko to use his mouth. That was an improvement.

"He doesn't belong to anybody." Midorima wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Stop thinking like a human. I am merely his… supervisor. He's going to get in trouble again regardless, but that's one of my jobs."

"Your job?"

"It's what I chose to do with my life. That's what a job is supposed to be."

"What do you do in your job?"

"A little bit of everything. I help souls travel across this reality to the next one. Sometimes I punish those who I consider deserve it. I do many things that I am sure you cannot comprehend with your level of critical thinking."

Kuroko shrugged off that comment, "Do you work alone?"

"I am not sure how to answer that. Are there more like me? I care not about that answer." Midorima stared down at Kuroko, "You have to know something, what I do is not an obligation. I can stop if I want to, just like any other living creature has free will to choose almost everything."

Kuroko got the feeling that questioning about Midorima's beliefs was something troublesome, "Have you ever met someone like me?"

Midorima remained silent for a while, "…I have not."

The long pause seemed out of place but Kuroko nodded nonetheless.

"Do you want to work for me?"

"Why?" it was Kuroko immediate reply.

"Do I list again why you are an ignorant?"

"No, thank you."

"I'm giving you an offer to learn from me, you will acquire knowledge. That knowledge will allow you to become greater than the sorry excuse of a living creature that you are. It will allow you to know what you are supposed to be."

Kuroko didn't have to think it twice and accepted.

"Your duty from now on is to record the changes in the world regarding beings like us. Simple, isn't it?"

"You are not telling me everything." Kuroko told him, "It feels as if you're _blocking_ something." He brought his hand up, "It feels that there's a black spot here." He pointed at the side of his head.

The ghost of a smile appeared on Midorima's face, "I didn't make the rules. It is what it is."

"Who did the rules then?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima took his time to reply, "No one." He rose from the ground, "We'll begin your education tomorrow. I have something to do right now so you remain here until I come back, and remember that you have the capability to question the nature of everything." Kuroko was confused; Midorima had just contradicted himself before. He was beginning to doubt his decision but he knew that the path he chose was the correct. Thus, Kuroko began his new journey with Death's help. At the same time, in a cold land in the center of the Mediterranean a violent form of life began to invade what it would be a part of the frontier of the German woods and Austria. A dozen of dark figures howled to the moon.

•••

Kuroko watched the scenery pass by while the taxi drove him to the airport. It was another warm day in L.A. and his last day in North America. The blue beautiful sky seemed an endless canvas with clouds scattered around. He checked his watch; he still had time. Ogiwara and Aomine had said their farewells before. Kuroko didn't want to take the chance of them starting a discussion in the airport, so he decided to say his goodbyes in a safe zone. They weren't very happy about it but settled with the deal as soon as Kuroko grew impatient with their quarrels. The sing of LAX appeared before his eyes while the car rode to the entrance by the Century Boulevard. Kuroko thought that he was feeling sluggish for some reason.

He paid the driver and went into the busy building mingling into the crowd of hurried people. Kuroko made the necessary arrangements to his departure with time to spare. He was used to travel by now. He had been doing it always. A sigh escaped his lips and he frowned. What was wrong with him? Why he was feeling nostalgic? Sure, he'd reunited with two of his best friends since a long time but it wasn't enough to make him feel like this. Shaking his head, he headed for a nearby library. He needed to occupy his time and mind with something. Kuroko skimmed through the covers but nothing seemed to catch his interest.

He sighed again and he had the sudden urge to slap himself with a book. Kuroko pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes for a moment. And a blurry face appeared in his thoughts. Kuroko barely saw him, but the image of the boy was etched in mind. The feeling of sadness grew and grew into a scorching desperation. What was it? Why the air wasn't enough to fill his lungs? Why was he recalling that boy? What was happening to him?

Kuroko left the library fast searching for the nearest restroom. Once in there, he splashed water over his face. He needed to calm down. He breathed in and out, trying to suppress the sorrowful visage of the teen in his mind.

"I need to know what happened to him." He found himself talking aloud. The mirror reflected his startle. "Something is… wrong…"

Even with him saying it, little did matter to him at that moment. He knew what he needed to do now. Kuroko felt both relieved and baffled by his thoughts and actions but thanks to that hasty resolution his heart was easing his race. Finding the nearest pay phone in record time, Kuroko called the operator and asked for a long distance call. He waited for a few moments before he was greeted happily on the other line.

"I need you to find someone for me." Kuroko spoke trying to remove the urgency of his voice.

[Alright! Just give me the name, and I'll start right away!]

"I don't know his name. I just know he lives somewhere in the outskirts of Brentwood, he's around sixteen, he is very tall, and has a mean face with funny eyebrows."

[Uh, ok, I'll try my best. Leave it to me!]

"Aren't you going to ask questions about this?"

[When you're ready to share it with me you'll tell me, right?]

"…Yes." Kuroko felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, "Thank you."

[No problem! Well, I think I'll have something by the time you get here. Not much though, I'm sorry.]

"Don't worry, we'll work on it together after I arrive."

[Really?]

"Yes."

[Yay! I'll see you soon then!]

"Yes, bye."

Kuroko hung the telephone just in time for the airport announcement.

_Attention please, this is the final call for Delta Air Lines flight number 27 to Paris. Departing passengers should proceed to gate number 58. Attention please, this is the final call for…_

Kuroko thought about staying and searching on his own but he still had a bit of self-control. The best choice was to stay the farthest away possible from that human. The only thing clear to Kuroko was that that human will mean trouble for him in the future. In the airplane, Kuroko looked outside the window, a flash of pain tingled in his chest. But he convinced himself that it was alright, that he would soon know things about the human and everything would turn back to normal afterwards. He assured himself of things that weren't clear and the more he thought about it the more the future become blinding.

•To Be Continued•

This chapter was long, did you like it? :)

I think my vision of Midorima is a bit harsh XD he's so mean here but he isn't that bad, he's just the typical tsundere XD.

Guess who was on the line? :D

Reviews for this hardworking author who stayed up 'til 4 in the morning?


	3. Chapter 3

Once more, Paris greeted him with open arms; Kuroko walked down one of the many cobbled streets of the 7th district. He could still see the Eiffel Tower in the distance but soon the view was overshadowed by the rows of old buildings of the Parisian neighborhood. Kuroko stopped first at the rue St-Dominque, getting inside _Au Petit Sud Quest_ restaurant and ordered a take out.

Afterwards, he walked down a familiar street and looked up to an old apartment where a few flowers basked in the early morning sun outside the small veranda. Kuroko walked up to the doorstep ringing the bell. He waited no more than a minute before he was pounced by a girl with a huge pair of well-formed breasts_, "Mon chéri!"_

"Good morning, Momoi-san." Kuroko managed to say.

After the bone-crushing hug, Momoi took Kuroko's head between her hands and kissed his cheeks with one last hug before letting him inside. A soft melody reached Kuroko's ears as he entered the apartment. An old turntable played the cantata Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring by Bach.

"I brought breakfast." Kuroko said, walking directly to the kitchen.

"You're the best!" He was once again hugged but this time from behind.

"How have you been, Momoi-san?" Kuroko was unfazed by the softness pressed against him.

"Well, you know. Having fun, last year, Ki-chan and I went to Rio. It was a blast! You should definitely come with us next year!" she nuzzled her face in Kuroko's crook of neck.

"I will think about it." Kuroko said politely. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to go with them. He remembered the last time they went to a festival together. And it ended with Midorima nagging and taking care of them in Amsterdam.

They ate and chatted for a while. Music danced inside the rooms as the sun reached its peak on the clear blue sky.

"So, how were Dai-chan and Ogi-kun?" Momoi sipped the last bit of her latte.

"They were both fine. Ogiwara-kun is going to expand his business in Taiwan and Aomine is planning to finance the protection of a fauna reservation in South America."

"Busy as always those two," she giggled, "They must have fought for your attention while you were there."

"Certainly."

She laughed, "I wish I could have been there."

"Next time, Momoi-san should come with me, since you can control Aomine-kun better than I do."

She pouted, "That's because Tetsu-kun spoils him too much. I'm jealous."

They laughed but Momoi slowly became serious as she spoke afterwards, "I found the information you wanted. I thought that it wasn't going to be easy from what you told me but it results that he isn't a nobody. His name is Kagami Taiga."

Kuroko listened quietly.

"He's the son of a politician. Well…, how to say this," she struggled to find the words, "I better start from the beginning. His great-grandparents were immigrants from Japan. They came with the wave of immigration of the late 20's. They worked hard through the years. As time passed, the wealth they amassed helped the future generations to succeed in any field of expertise. Politics was one of them. Three generations of congressmen of Kagami's household have made their name known. Kagami's father plans to launch his candidacy for president in two years…"

"Yes?" Kuroko asked, looking at Momoi's troubled face.

"You see, we both know humans are foolish creatures. The rules for those who want power are tricky. And, well, let's say that Kagami's father isn't a very rightful person. Kagami Taiga isn't acknowledged as part of the family. Kagami Taiga's father is married but not with his mother. So, his father is in a difficult position. By what I found, he's likely to-"

"I'm sorry Momoi-san, but can I ask something?"

"Yes, of course."

"What hobbies does Kagami-kun have?"

Kuroko was serious and Momoi was a bit confused, "Erm, well, he's in the basketball club of his high school. He's really good. He's won many trophies and led his team to championships. He also practices surfing."

"What about his studies?"

"He isn't very… um, he fares better at sports than anything."

"What about his social circle?"

"For what I found, he only has one close friend. But he is sociable enough with anyone he meets."

"What about his mother?"

"She's a chef at a four stars restaurant in L.A. It seems she met Kagami's father there."

"I see."

"…Tetsu-kun, why are you making that face?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You looked like…" she frowned, worried, "You have the same face Mido-chin had when he met Takao-kun…"

Kuroko was surprised for a moment, "That explains something at least." He was relieved and at the same time troubled. "I'm not sure if it's the same thing that happened to Midorima-kun."

"Tetsu-kun, what do you feel?"

"I don't know if-" Kuroko looked at Momoi and then glanced at the window, "if it's joy or worry. I don't even know if what I feel is real. I can assure you, however, that this feeling isn't the same as the one I felt for Denise."

"Are you sure?" Momoi wasn't convinced in the least.

Kuroko smiled gently, "I know you are worried about me just like the others. But I'll be careful."

Momoi stood from her chair and walked over to Kuroko, she sat beside him and smiled a troubled smile caressing his head, "Hmm, I wonder, if had we taken different paths in life could we have grown fond of each other as humans do? A shame really, but there's no point in dwelling in the past, is there? You are a very important friend now. And I simply wish to remain like this, holding you dearly in my heart."

She kissed his cheek, "I will support you with everything I can from now on but you have to promise me something."

Kuroko nodded.

"You will not approach that human… Not before consulting it with me at least."

"I promise. I will not worry Momoi-san unnecessarily."

"Teeeetsuuuu-kuuuuun! That's not what I asked!"

"Could you promise me something as well?"

"Yes?"

"You will help me with the others if they… notice something."

"Tetsu-kun…"

Momoi wasn't going to relent but when Kuroko said _please _she gave in. Kuroko wasn't the only enraptured by someone.

•••

_1958, La Habana, Cuba._

Midorima once commented to Kuroko that he sought answers in the vastness of the world. He was right. He also said that he was a fool for thinking that the answers were there. He was slightly mistaken. The beginning of Kuroko's journey wasn't what it made him who he was, but it's the travel that made him grown in his true self.

The taxi pulled over the entrance of The Hotel Habana Riviera. Kuroko got out the taxi and thanked the driver. There was much to be expected from this hotel's future. The owner, a very powerful criminal of the underworld in the U.S., didn't spare expenses in the construction of the building. The casino bustled with life, people were having fun, drinking wine and spending money.

Kuroko reached the bar, startling the bartender when he asked for a cocktail Gin and It. His presence disappeared when his drink was handed over. He scanned the crowd with his blue eyes. A particular table caught his attention and he walked towards it. The roulette spun and the small crowd cheered when the small ball landed on red 32. A man, in his forties was betting.

But Kuroko wasn't interested in the man. The young lady beside him was his objective. The man called the bets again, red 32. Kuroko came closer and made a bet as well, startling once again the entire table, "Black 15."

The roulette turned and to everyone's shock, landed on Kuroko's call.

He stopped after that and left the table quietly. Kuroko went to the bar again and asked for two drinks. Soon after, a lady sat beside him.

"That was amazing," She smiled at him, "How did you do it?"

"I have a gift." He said calmly.

"Oh, I have a gift too. Maybe, we were blessed with the same attributes?" she played with her long pink hair.

"Who knows, that's what I want to know." Kuroko gently pushed a drink towards the lady, facing her with a smile.

She sipped the drink, "So, what brings you here?"

"I should say my job, but I feel that it's more like a personal hobby than anything else."

"What do you do in your job?"

Kuroko drank from his drink, "I study strange events, special people, a little bit of everything."

"What do you do with that information?"

"I learn about everything."

"Isn't that pointless if it doesn't have a purpose?"

"Not at all."

"So, you are here to study me?" she pushed her drink aside, getting closer to Kuroko.

"Only if you allow me to do so."

She tilted her head, and smiled slyly, "Shall we go to a private place then?"

Kuroko stood and she clung at his side, "By the way, my name is Momoi Satsuki."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Momoi-san." He stopped walking, took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

•••

Kuroko woke up from his dream of the past. Momoi snuggled at his side, with her arm over his chest. He waited a few moments before moving away. He took the covers that were tossed aside and covered the exposed body of his friend. Kuroko brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then, he went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

He began to prepare sunny eggs with toast and juice. In instants, Momoi would go rushing down to eat. As he thought about it, he felt a chill on his back. Kuroko resisted the urge to shudder and looked over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun."

"Good morning, Tetsuya." A red haired young man sat at the dinner table, reading the newspaper, as if he's been there from the beginning.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he retook his duty at the stove.

"No, thank you. I have an appointment at eight o'clock." Akashi folded the newspaper, setting it on top of the table.

"I see." Kuroko served the sunny eggs on two plates.

"Tetsuya, are you free next week?" He stood and walked over to Kuroko.

Kuroko stopped pouring juice in a glass and looked at Akashi, "Mm, I should be. Do you need me for something?"

Akashi smiled lightly, "I wish to spend a day with you."

"Oh." Kuroko exclaimed deadpan, "When?"

"No need. I'll come to pick you up." Akashi said as he bent over to kiss Kuroko's temple, Kuroko blinked and in the next moment Akashi was gone.

Momoi appeared yawning around the corner wearing nothing more than underwear, and the lower piece oddly looked like an old pair of familiar boxers.

"Mornin'" Momoi said sleepily, "Akashi-kun was here?"

"Yes," Kuroko set the final touches to the food, "Please, go wash yourself."

"Okay~." Momoi went upstairs again.

Kuroko sat and waited for Momoi, and then his mind wandered off, thinking in Kagami's hobbies, deciding that he ought to take some classes of basketball. When Momoi came down, he asked, "Momoi-san, are those my boxers?"

•To Be Continued•

**A/N:** To write this story I have to research so much lol. But it's worth it XD I debated forever on what should have been fitting for Kuroko to drink. The result was me brainstorming about alcohol… LOL. And I'm not sure if it fits him in the end Orz. If it was me I'd have asked for a Mojito ;D (They are super delicious :3).

(Kuroko is so suave~.)

(Akashi is so suave~ (and scary :D).)

I presented more characters, we learned a bit of Kagami. Also, the dynamic is mostly going to be like this (present, past, present), until we reach the point when Kagami and Kuroko are going to take the spotlight (which seriously, I will make it happen D:). I gave you so many questions with this chapter, make wild guesses as to who's _Denise_, what happened to Midorima and Takao :O and why can't I write faster?

And all of them are going to be answered in future chapters (minus the last one). Kagami is going to appear soon. I promise.

The manga is wrecking my poor heart.

Thank you for reading.

I wish I could post links here.

A slow Waltz by Lullatone (Halo remix) is fantastic.

You can click my profile if you want. There's a link. For. The. Song.

Have a nice day or night :)

PS: I need a beta.


	4. Chapter 4

It was pouring heavily down on New York. The water ran into the sewers. People hurried to seek shelter from the freezing water. Some lone souls wandered in the big city, passing through the hearts of humans, their buildings and their lives. No one could see them of course. But they were there. Kagami didn't see them either, but he could feel them. It was always a tingling cold sensation creeping on the back of his neck.

He usually ran in the opposite direction when that happened but now, in the pouring rain, he stood with his back against a brick wall while the fake cascades made by the edges of the building fell down around him. Kagami was tired, his body ached, and he was cold and hungry.

But he couldn't move. He didn't have a place to go. He didn't have anyone to call for help. Even Tatsuya didn't know he had crossed the country. Thinking back, what he did was stupid, foolish, irrational and absurd. He regretted not having more savings but he was damn sure he wasn't sorry for leaving his house.

_Depleted._

That's how he felt. He had barely finished high school. He was amazed he had pulled through it despite all the problems he had had in the last year. His mother had died and his father was still a jerk. She left him and even though he was left with his father he was still by himself. Alone.

The first week after her death passed in a hazy blur. The house where he was moved was far away from everyone. From everything. He felt that his father just wanted to cage him. He had never acknowledged Kagami as his son. That was what Kagami firmly believed.

One day, he realized suddenly that he had been abandoned. By his mother and his father… even Tatsuya. He sought comfort in the only person he trusted but Tatsuya was in a trip in the other side of the world. There was a knot in his throat. Frustration and sadness bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

And then he decided to leave. He didn't have a plan. He didn't know what to do. He didn't give a shit about his future. He was blinded by the pain and the hurt. And _God_, how it hurt.

Kagami slid down to the ground. The cold pierced through him, deep inside his bones. He heard a siren in the distance.

_Ah, that's it._ He thought a bit panicky.

Everything was going to end. Whatever he was trying to do, or to prove and to achieve. Someone was going to take him to the police station, will find who he was, and then, voilà. His father would be at his throat, he will curse and scream and be disappointed on the failure of a son he had the misfortune to have.

He didn't care of how much he said about him or the threats he could do.

The thing that scared him the most was going back to that empty house.

Suddenly, the rain stopped splashing over him. He looked up; a black umbrella was held over his head. A pale small hand gripped it firmly, following the length of the arm, Kagami's eyes found a pair of blue blank eyes staring at him.

"You shouldn't be here." He spoke, his voice was even but a certain tone of concern slipped in, "You are still a small bird that has yet learned how to fly."

Kagami frowned at that. He wasn't, at all, small. Or a bird. He shivered. He had been out in the cold for too long.

"Please, allow me to help you."

"Why?"

The person in front of him remained quiet for a second and then with a really honest voice, he said, "I don't know why."

•••

Long periods of isolation are harmful to the psyche. A tired mind distorts the perception of reality.

•••

Kagami wasn't sure if what was happening was real or not. First he was drowning in his misery in an alley in one the bad sides of the Bronx and now he was standing awkwardly in the lobby of the Park Lane Hotel in Manhattan. He shuffled uncomfortably, he was still wet and he was sure the carpet under him was being damaged.

His stomach twisted thinking of how out of place he looked there. A six feet tall man soaked to the core in jeans and sneakers. Kagami thought about walking away but for whatever reason he was still there not close but not far from the man. He noticed something, despite his appearance, and his natural eye-catching looks, no one seemed to notice him.

Before he could think deeper into it a soft toneless voice spoke to him. He guided him to the golden elevator.

A few seconds passed, "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't ask before but what about your luggage? Should I send someone for it?"

Kagami snorted, amused, "Sure, if you can find it. I was robbed in the morning." Luckily, it was a take and run thing. No guns and knives involved, but he was still pissed off. He still had his wallet though. There was strained silence, Kagami looked beside him.

"Are you OK?" The man asked evenly, but Kagami could swear the concern was clear in his voice.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, look, they just took an old bag with dirty clothes. I still have my wallet." Not that there was anything to take account of.

The man nodded his head, seemingly appeased with the response.

"Hey…" Kagami's voice creaked at the end and he cleared his throat, what the hell.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" he asked, not facing this strange person. He wanted to be wary of everything he was doing but Kagami found himself strangely at ease. Was he going insane?

"Kuroko," he said, with a tint of happiness, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Japanese?" Kagami asked, now facing him.

"Yes. Originally."

The red numbers of the elevator kept increasing.

"Originally?"

"I travel often around the world. I never stay in one place for too long. The longest I've lived in one particular place was in Italy for a few years."

"You sound like an old man." Kagami blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kuroko blinked and the corners of his mouth lifted ever so lightly, "You could say that I am like an old man." He turned to the metallic opening doors, "A very, very old man."

Kagami followed him closely, stopping when they were in front of a door, "I'm Kagami by the way. Kagami Taiga."

Kuroko didn't comment of his introduction, instead he said, "Please come on in."

He wanted to scream. He hadn't notice before. But they were in the top floor. The most expensive room. A suite. It was huge. The room just reeked opulence. It was worse than fiction; crystal chandeliers, lacquered dining room table; he bet correctly on thinking that there were king-size beds with satin covers.

Kagami stood there, numb with shock until Kuroko called his attention.

"Kagami…-kun," he said slowly, "Please go ahead and take a shower. I'll order something to eat, do you have any particular preference?"

Kagami couldn't find his voice and shook his head.

"Alright," Kuroko said, and pointed to his left, "The bathroom is over there."

Kagami followed the directions wordlessly. He tried to avoid thinking how the bathroom looked and stepped inside the hot water. He sighed contently as the water eased the tension from his muscles. It was so surreal. There he was taking one of the most expensive showers of his life while a stranger ordered food for him.

There ain't such thing as a free lunch.

He wondered what he was going to do. Kuroko didn't strike him as a person who would ask for sex. Maybe, illegal organs trafficking? _Nope_. Perhaps, he was some kind of eccentric billionaire who licked to pick up strays kids from the streets for some kind of deep psychological scar to fill the void of that gaping wound in his heart.

_Nah._

Thinking that it was enough time in the shower he stepped out. Looking at the mirror, he cringed. Dark bags under his eyes, he was pale, and for some reason he looked a little angry. In short, he looked like shit. He sighed, wrapping the robe around his body.

When he looked down he frowned, "Where are my clothes?" he asked to anyone in particular.

Did the maid…or was Kuroko… who entered in the room while he showered. _Naked_.

Feeling a little assaulted, Kagami stepped outside the bathroom looking for the shorter man.

He wasn't anywhere inside the suite. After a while, on top of the dining table, he found a note.

_Please, eat and have a rest._

•••

'Human beings need some sort of sense of order,' Kuroko thought while wandering through the aisles of the men's clothing department, 'that order of things form a set of pillars which help endure the vicissitudes of life. Kagam-kun's _pillars_ have been severely damaged.'

3 t-shirts, 2 polo shirts, 2 sweaters; one of them a V-neck and a comfortable zip-up hoodie; 1 pair of jean and a winter jacket where already in the basket Kuroko held. He directed his path to the shoes section, picking a pair of European-style sneakers and a pair of winter boots. When he decided he was happy with the things he chose Kuroko was ready to the check in. In his way, he took 3 pairs of socks and 3 pairs of boxers.

Then he remembered that he needed a suitcase for him as well, he turned to his left to a different aisle. He was looking intently at the colors and chose a red one. Kuroko preferred black but he thought that red suited Kagami better.

Kuroko frowned, what was he doing; getting so involved when before he swore to himself that he wasn't going to. Kagami _needed_ his help, his mind reasoned. And it was true; he was an eighteen year old boy. He was defenseless against life; he didn't have weapons to defend himself yet.

He was just a kid. The sensation he felt when he first met him was there again. This time, however, was stronger and sickly sweet. He was desperate to help him, to make him feel better, to comfort him with whatever he wanted. Kuroko wasn't sure of the things that were happening, or the outcome of it. But he was sure that he was on Kagami's side.

It wasn't a coincidence that he was in New York. He had mixed feelings about the whole deal. He felt like a stalker. Which, he admitted to himself, he was. Since that day, two years ago, he had asked to be informed periodically about Kagami.

Kuroko knew everything that had happened, about Kagami's mother's illness and his father's circumstances. There was no way he could interfere directly on that family ordeal. When he was notified that Kagami had left his house, he took the first flight from Madrid to North America.

He tried to look out for him from afar, but it proved to be a challenge, both mental and physical. He was so close and yet so far away from him.

As the driver pulled over and the doorkeeper of the hotel held an umbrella for him, his mind wandered to the question that never seemed to have the right answer for. What was his existence? That question always drove him mad. However, he had found some kind of answer to it; the nature his existence was in fact a byproduct of the subjective experience of his own existence.

Kuroko got inside the elevator and thought that if Ogiwara was there, he would probably scowl at him with his crimson eyes disapprovingly, saying, _you think about that crap too much_.

He sighed and waited a few moments before he reached the top floor. Kuroko opened the door quietly.

The room was filled by darkness. Kuroko made his ways to the living room, stopping when he saw a big shadow standing near the window.

"I went to buy you some clothes." Kuroko said and Kagami turned to him. It might have been hard for others to see in the dark, but Kuroko could perfectly see Kagami's face, and his expression, "Please, don't worry. I did it because I wanted to. You don't need to feel obliged to anything."

"…thank you…" Kagami said after some time.

Kuroko fought the urge to smile, "Did you eat?"

"Yeah."

"If you want, you can change into these." Kuroko set the bags on the table and stepped away when Kagami walked closer. The teen said his thanks and went to one of the rooms.

Kuroko walked over the window, the rain hadn't stopped in all day. Kuroko thought that the rain softened everything; it washed away the past, giving room for a new start. The sky was gray and a faint mist enshrouded the top of the trees. Dim lights flickered in the distance.

Kagami came back wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He stood near the window, close to Kuroko. Kagami was a step away, he could touch him. He could do it. He could. Kuroko sighed, restraining himself with all his might. Kuroko had many reasons why he shouldn't touch this unstable precious person. More than anything, he didn't want to be hated. So, he turned around and sat in the living room couch.

"Kagami-kun, why are you in New York?"

They haven't turned the lights on in the living room, only the lights from a room slithered through to them.

Kagami walked over and sat in the opposite couch, "How did you know I'm not from here?"

"I guessed." Kuroko lied.

Kagami sank in the couch defeated; the least he could do was to answer honestly to the person who helped him, right? "I wanted to see the Madison Square Garden." Well, easier say than done.

"Is that so?" Kuroko said. Kagami looked uncomfortable. Kuroko made a mental note to call Kise for a favor.

Kagami breathed in, "Well, it's not just that. You can say that… I didn't want to live in my house anymore…"

"Why?"

"It's… complicated."

"Would you mind sharing it with me?"

Kagami tried in vain to make an outline of Kuroko's face in the darkness, "Can we turn on the lights?"

Kuroko stood and switched the lights on. Meanwhile, Kagami sank deep in the couch, thinking to himself, _why the hell not?_

As Kuroko was about to sit again, Kagami said, "You know, I hate my father."

•••

Kagami told him things he already knew. Kuroko was enthralled, intoxicated by something in the way his voice sounded. It was deep, husky, and comforting. Since that time, he had grown up to be handsome young man. Kuroko nodded his head at Kagami's story, quietly listening. Hours flew by and it was past midnight.

Kuroko hadn't moved from his spot, but Kagami somehow was on the floor cross-legged and beside his couch. Kuroko was aware of the proximity but was unable to move away.

The story ended and Kagami looked everywhere but near Kuroko's direction.

Silence.

"I am not the one to judge what you think is right or wrong. You, yourself, have to choose. However, I can advise you something. Don't let the actions of others halt your progress in life. You have to hand in there, wait, and lastly take action. That's what I did a long time ago. It's just that sometimes it takes us some time know when the time is right. You will make it through, don't worry."

"Dude, you sound like an old man." Kagami spoke, and the way he said it, was so childlike and innocent that Kuroko could only be amused, "When you say it though… it feels that's possible. _Weird._ Hey, are you a psychologist? That would make sense to me."

"Is that so?" Kuroko fought the embarrassment and the blush the threatened to creep up on his face.

"Yeah, you, like, give off this vibe. Like, soothing. Like…" Kagami was having a hard time to express what he thought, and Kuroko found it horribly adorable. "-when you come from the dentist and you're still high from the sedatives… yeah, like that."

Kuroko stared and chuckled, "You're an interesting person."

Kagami smiled, the first time in a long, long time.

•••

"You see, human beings are lonely creatures," Kuroko leaned closer to Kagami on the floor, "they always seek to form bonds with each other."

"Yeah? I'm not like that though."

"Perhaps you were a tiger in your past life."

"Eh?"

"Tigers are solitary animals, it's actually fairly rare to see them group together in the wild. But, unlike lions, who would fight to the death over a kill, when a tiger crosses paths with another tiger while hunting, they often share the meal together."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Also, when several tigers are present at a kill, the males will wait for females and cubs to eat first, unlike lions, which do the opposite."

"Cool."

"Indeed."

They have been talking. Of many things, trivial things, important things. It was so foreign. Kagami was a reserved person. He wasn't very talkative, not even with his best friend. He blamed it on his sleepiness. He hadn't had a decent night of sleep in days. He was tired but he wanted to keep talking. At some point of their talk he nodded off.

"I think you should go to bed, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, startling him slightly.

"What, no I-" in that moment he yawned, "…damn."

"Come on up, your room is over here." Kuroko stood up guided him to a room. Three big windows showed the bluish hue of the sunrise beyond Central Park.

"Why don't you look tired?" Kagami asked, laying on his side on the bed. He yawned again.

"Because I'm not tired," Kuroko said, smiling lightly, "I'm a little sturdier than a normal human."

He laughed lightly, fighting off his sleepiness while burying his face in the mattress, "What are you then? An alien?"

"Not quite, I am far more inconceivable than that." Kuroko knew he was making a mistake. "Do you know what '_ens_' mean?"

Before he could explain what it was, Kagami fell asleep. Kuroko sighed, staring at the rising sun in the horizon. It was a new beginning, wasn't it?

•••

**ens** (ɛnz)

_n_, _pl_ **entia** (ˈɛnʃɪə)

_Metaphysics_.

**1. **(Philosophy) being or existence in the most general abstract sense

**2. **(Philosophy) a real thing; entity

[From Late Latin, literally: being, from Latin _esse_ to be]

•To Be Continued•

HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_295 B.C., North Italy._

The army on both sides of the plains roared violently at each other like feral beasts. The soldiers screamed, ready to shed blood for their cause. The commandants of each front gave speeches to erase any doubt from the heart of their men. The sun was at its peak. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and the breeze gently carried the scent of the sea.

Kuroko was standing not so far away from the unfolding battle, on a little hill where the breeze felt nice. He gazed at it with a blank stare. No matter how much time passed, or how many battles he had witnessed he never fully understood its purpose. Tainting the earth scarlet the men fought for their pride.

Human beings were mysterious creatures, foolish but fascinating.

As he mused about it, he felt someone approach. He turned around and saw a man walking towards his direction with confidence. He stopped beside Kuroko, also watching the battle below. The dead bodies began to pile up.

The man spoke, "This is a good spot you found here." He commented pleasantly, as if they were watching something lovely and not a human slaughter.

"I reckon that since you are able to see me you aren't human." Kuroko said, scanning the stranger. He looked human enough, it was misleading.

"What will you do if I tell you I'm human?" He asked, turning around. Kuroko saw his red eyes.

"I will walk away, and never turn back." Kuroko said in all honesty.

The man chuckled lightly, "I am Akashi Seijuurou. Nice to meet you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Likewise." Kuroko said politely. "I had heard of you from a friend of mine."

"That must be Shintarou." Akashi didn't doubt about it. Rather, he was declaring it.

Kuroko regarded the fight below. It seemed that none of them was going to win the battle. And as if reading Kuroko's thoughts, Akashi spoke, "I'm here to ensure a winner."

Kuroko turned to look at him and he saw how one his eyes began to turn into a different color. The gold reflected in his pupil shone brightly as he stared intently at the battlefield. Kuroko couldn't comment, or move, or even breathe. An immense sense of danger swept over him. It wasn't like the encounters he had had with other dangerous creatures. It was by far. The worst kind of fear he had ever had.

The fear of dying had disappeared a long time ago from his soul. Death was even his friend. His core was gripped by an unknown force, hands slithered over his skin, clawing at his bones and ripping his being into thousands invisible pieces. Silent screams pierced his ears and his world turned into despair. Kuroko felt it over and over again until everything suddenly stopped.

His heart was racing and his mind was muddled. He saw the man staring with a smile at the plains below. Torn bodies, bloodied armors and blood were the vestige of the victory of one of the groups. They were going home. To their families, to their nation, to their glory. History had changed.

•••

"I've been called many names before; spirit, angel, demon and god. I pay little concern to it. The real question isn't what I am. But, why do you ask it?" Akashi poured himself more wine, smiling at Kuroko sitting across him.

"I wish to learn about creatures like us. Midorima-kun also says that it is my job. But I think it is just his way to be nice to me and sympathize."

Akashi hummed in response, "It sounds like something Shintarou would do."

"He is really nice deep inside." Kuroko said, and Akashi drank more wine.

"Tetsuya," Akashi called, Kuroko stared at him. His eyes were back to his normal red. "Do you wish to see what I do?"

Kuroko nodded lightly, and Akashi smiled darkly.

•••

Normal people usually couldn't see, or feel him. It was something natural. Like a shadow, or dark silhouette in the day that is there but never acknowledged. It was easy to pass inside the chambers of the emperor along with Akashi. No one knew they were there. Rome was blooming rapidly, acquiring lands, people, ideals, and faiths. Kuroko had a faint idea that Akashi was involved in some way. He chose, however, to keep his thoughts to himself.

He was there to see whatever Akashi did. He was prepared to see his true nature. He had glimpsed a bit of it before but it wasn't all. And he wasn't let down of what he found. It was a spoken contract. The agreement and the rules were clear. But the man wasn't ready to fulfill his part of the agreement.

What foolish, pitiable creatures humans were. Kuroko thought as the man's life faded from his eyes. An empty carcass was left and Akashi strode to Kuroko with a smile.

"They always act like this in the end."

"Then, why do you do it?" Kuroko asked.

"Mostly because," Akashi's smile widened, holding the still beating heart in his hand, "They always act like this."

That is how Kuroko met one of the most dangerous and irrational beings in his life.

•••

_March 21th, 2005; Lake Trasimeno, Italy._

Kuroko checked his wristwatch for a third time. This was a first; Akashi never was late for an appointment. He looked around; there wasn't any sign of a redhead anywhere. Kuroko sighed, he was feeling nervous. He usually was calm under any circumstances, even when Akashi was concerned. But he had a reason to be worried.

A week before, he received a call from the redhead while he was in Japan.

"Tetsuya," It came the eerily cold voice on the other line, "I want to meet you as soon as possible."

Kuroko remained quiet for a short while, "Has something happened, Akashi-kun?" A shiver ran down his spine.

"Yes." Akashi didn't sound pleased, "Tell me the time you are free. We'll schedule something starting from there."

And so they decided to meet at _Le Tartare Cucina & Vini_ in Italy. Kuroko was feeling more and more apprehensive as the time passed by. He was sure Akashi was playing mind games with him. They were working perfectly it seemed.

To distract himself, he regarded the paintings on the walls, trying to understand their meaning. Just as he was feeling calm again, Akashi appeared at his side, sitting without hesitation. After a short moment, Kuroko greeted first, "Good afternoon, Akashi-kun."

"Good afternoon, Tetsuya." He smiled.

They stared at each other until the waiter came; he took their orders and left without noticing the strained air around them.

"Akashi-kun, can we please get to the point?" Kuroko said, with a slight frown in place.

"Shouldn't we eat first?" Akashi suggested, clearly teasing him. When his question met silence his smile disappeared. "I want you to stop seeing that human. It is a mistake for you to mingle with them. Haven't you learned from your past?"

Kuroko was expecting something like this, but actually confronting the issue was a totally different feeling. "I assume you _coerced_ either Ogiwara-kun or Momoi-san for information." _Oops._

Akashi was straight faced, "Your phrasing is incorrect. At first, I thought you were behaving differently for some reason and I decided to investigate. They were hard nuts to crack but with the appropriate _incentive_ they shared what they knew. Imagine my surprise, Tetsuya, when I found that you had a relationship with a human."

"I do not think it is a problem for anyone. I am only his friend." Kuroko said but stopped when their food came.

They ate in silence. Kuroko had knot in his throat, from all his dangerous friends, Akashi had to be the one finding out first. He knew he couldn't hide the fact that he had met Kagami for long, but he hoped that he could have at least a few more years of anonymity. But what was done was done. He needed to convince Akashi that the 'human' wasn't a _threat_.

"Tetsuya, I am a reasonable man." Kuroko bit back a retort, "I will listen to your side of the story before taking any measures. So, go ahead, explain yourself."

Kuroko tried to suppress the irritation he felt. Since they met, Kuroko knew that Akashi wasn't like the other creatures he had met. His nature was one of dominance. Some of the things Akashi did and thought didn't make sense to others but for Akashi it was as simple as breathing, because what he did and thought was implicit, absolute.

Sighing, Kuroko started to talk, "You might not believe me but this time is different. I feel that I have to be with him."

Akashi narrowed his eyes, "Are you implying you want the same fate Shintarou is condemned to suffer through his entire existence?"

The lights in the restaurant dimed, "I do not—… I am not implying anything. I'm asking you to trust me."

"I can't possibly do such thing." Akashi's eye began to tint golden, "I will not allow another mistake from any of you."

The discussion was over.

"Stop." Kuroko was silently dreading what was happening, "Let's talk somewhere else."

"You have to face reality," Akashi's right eye shone gilded, "_What you want is something you can never have._"

His words felt like a hammer falling on Kuroko's chest. The lights brightness came back to normal. People inside the restaurant never noticed a thing.

"Give me a year. I don't care if I can't see him again after that time." Kuroko was lying to himself, "I just want to know he's alright."

Akashi sipped his wine and smiled gently, "You have one month."

•••

The travel to Japan from Italy was horrible. Kuroko could only remember of parts of his journey. The entire time he felt chained to a rock. He felt like one of the zombies in the movies. Although, he did remember to had called Kagami, asking him to wait for him on the day of his arrival. It was rather rare of Kuroko to request something like that. Usually, Kuroko contacted Kagami when he was already in Japan.

After that day in New York, Kagami and Kuroko had become friends. They grew strangely closer during the weeks of that year. Kuroko persuaded Kagami to speak to his father. It wasn't easy at first but Kuroko had a strange influence over him. Kagami and his father weren't the best of friends but tolerated each other enough to actually _talk_.

In one of those rare occurrences, Kagami asked to study in Japan. His father had the sensibility to appear doubtful and hesitant. But predictable as things were between them, in a couple of months Kagami was living and studying in Japan. Kuroko travelled more often to that region. Thanks to him, who was fluent in the language, Kagami adapted fairly easily in half a year.

The airplane arrived at Narita at 8:35 am. Kuroko easily spotted the tall redhead among the crowd. Kuroko felt an immense relief when he saw Kagami. As if the wound in his heart had been healed.

"Your size does come in handy sometimes." Kuroko appeared beside Kagami, startling him in the process.

"You seriously have to stop that. How the hell do you do that anyway?" Kagami was _perplexed_.

"I was a ninja once." Kuroko said solemnly.

Kagami laughed, grinning afterwards and ruffling Kuroko's hair. "You're really something. Let me help you with your bags after a twelve hours flight you must be busted."

"Yes, quite so." Kuroko would usually refuse the natural gentlemanly behavior of Kagami, because it made him_ giddy_ inside, but right there, he needed it. They went to the car parking in the terminal one. Kuroko wondered why Kagami had brought his car. They usually took the Keisei Main Line.

He shrugged it off, just content to have the tall redhead beside him. When they arrived, Kagami opened the car trunk and Kuroko was making his way to the passenger seat when Kagami stopped him, "Hey, uh, wait a sec."

"Yes?" Kuroko closed the door again and Kagami closed the trunk with one hand while holding something with the other behind his back.

"Kuroko?" he repeated, coming closer to the shorter male.

"Yes?" Kuroko was confused.

"I don't know why but I like being near you." Kagami declared hurriedly, "Erm, I know friends don't usually give this kind of stuffs but you know, when I was on my way here I saw them and well, uh, I thought about you and I really, really wanted to buy them for you for some reason. So, ahem, here." And Kagami gave the small bouquet of yellow lilies to Kuroko awkwardly.

'Affection,' Kuroko thought staring at the flowers with a troubled smile, 'does really make one's heart throb.'

Kagami fidgeted on the spot, "Is weird, isn't it? I shouldn't – but you know, I was like possessed or somethin'! Give 'em back, I'm gonna buy you something else – wait, I mean, if you want me to buy you somethin'–."

"Thank you," Kuroko chuckled, stepping in front of the redhead and leaving the flowers on top of the car, "Kagami-kun bend down a little."

Kagami looked down at him and did what was told, "What is it?" was he going to get hit?

Kuroko grabbed Kagami's head between his hands, pulling lightly to the side, and then he kissed Kagami's right cheek softly. He pulled lightly to the other side and kissed his left cheek, trailing down his lips slowly where Kuroko kissed the corner of Kagami's mouth. And lastly, Kuroko rested his forehead against Kagami's. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Kagami was redder than a tomato by the time Kuroko let go, Kuroko sighed contently, "Yes, I feel much better now. Thank you for your cooperation and for the flowers, Kagami-kun."

•To Be Continued•

**A/N**: I want to know. Did you get what Akashi did and why he did it? Because if you don't. I will write a long explanation in the next chapter *muhahaha*. And if you did, then, be angry at him for being so… XD.

I hope you liked this chapter~! Thank you for your reviews, favorites and alerts~! You make me so happy :'D see you next chapter~!

• There are many meanings for flowers.

• The yellow lily symbolizes thankfulness and the desire for enjoyment. Equals to: cheer up!

• The Chinese consider the lily as a symbol of summer and abundance, and some believe it represents "forever in love."


End file.
